


The Bees and the Wasps

by lupidoo35



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, iamanobviousxisumastanlol, thisisgonnabeedgy, welluhrushedbackstoryhuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupidoo35/pseuds/lupidoo35
Summary: It's a nice, moonlit night on the hermitcraft server. But not everything is dandy, at least not for now..
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't used this site before so like idk how anything works lol
> 
> For the 3 people that are gonna read this edgyfest, hope you guys have a nice day! =D

**You’re not alone here, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ⎓╎⍊ᒷ, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ⎓╎⍊ᒷ, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᒷ ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᒷ ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᒷ ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ⎓╎⍊ᒷ, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᒷ ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ⎓╎⍊ᒷ, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ⎓╎⍊ᒷ, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ⎓╎⍊ᒷ, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᒷ ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ╎ ̇/, ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ⎓╎⍊ᒷ**

Xisuma, the admin of hermitcraft, was trapped. He reached out into the open air, gloved hands grabbing, reaching for something, anything. But there was nothing. He yelled out, hoping for someone to answer him, reassure him, tell him that he was ok. But X got no answer. He stumbled around, searching through the dark expanse, telling himself that not to cry. But he gave in, wet tears splattering the inside of the yellow bee mask. Xisuma pulled his helmet off and tried to cool his face down. _Is this what death is like? X asked himself. A dark, barren land, with no one to comfort you? Am I dead? Who will deal with-_ X shook his head, trying to forget that memory.

His boots made loud tapping sounds against the shining black ground as he searched, for his friends, his enemies, heck anyone would be better than this! After a while he heard a sinister laugh. A familiar one. The admin turned around swiftly, but before he could confront the figure, the floor collapsed under Xisuma’s feet, and he was suddenly falling. He tried to open his elytra, but they just tore apart. _Well, those will certainly be annoying to replace!_ was X’s first thought, soon followed by _You fall into the void, your elytra break, and THAT’S your first thought?_ But Xisuma didn’t die, instead he found himself underneath his bed covers, sweating, his hands closed into fists and held out above the bed frame. X turned over, wiping his brow, and checked the clock Bdubs gave him on his birthday. It read 12:33 in lettering that reminded him of redstone due to its hue and glow. Bdubs knew he would like it.

He stretched, yawned, and let his feet hit the floor. Sporting green pajamas and fluffy slippers, the bee-man walked out of his bedroom and up into his storage room, with multiple balconies overlooking the dense jungle with tall white and gold towers sticking up all over the landscape. X had chosen this area to base at due to the effect the towers gave off, sticking out of the leafy ocean. It almost looked like- X closed his eyes, reminding himself that he should forget that life. It was horrible. All the people that died.. He walked over to a potion chest, and pulled out one of many swiftness potions from his recently completed mega brewer. He slurped it, and instantly felt much more energetic, and the odd sweet taste was weirdly comforting, helping him take his mind off of the incident. Xisuma had been doing this for a while, drinking potions to combat his sleep issues and memories. He had been having nightmares similar to that one for years, and only recently learned to keep up an energetic personality with potions. The yellow doom guy knew it wasn’t very healthy, but none of the other hermits could know about his horrible sleeping issues. The sugar from the swiftness potion made X feel bouncy, and he felt like getting up to do something. Soaring down towards the giant hexagon shaped nether portal, he hummed a familiar tune. Flying with his bee wings, the hermit adjusted the headphones underneath his yellow helmet, and switched to another song once the previous one ended.

He went through the shopping district portal, and looked around at the landscape. It was always buzzing with activity, even at night. He pressed a button near the bottom of the brick wall and groaned when it filled his inventory with grey glass. “ _Etho!_ ” Xisuma yelled, not noticing that the redstoner was perched on the town hall balcony above him. “You called?”, Etho asked, with a grin underneath his dark green mask. X rolled his eyes and threw a piece of stained glass at Etho, calling out ,“Here, you can have this back!”. Walking into the barge, the server’s admin looked around the dimly lit room, selecting a chest labelled gravel. Opening it, X pulled out a couple stacks of gravel and replaced them with diamonds as payment. Returning back home with the gravel, along with other goodies, the bee combined it with dye and sand and converted it in his comically oversized concrete blaster. Collecting the white blocks, X pulled out an old blueprint for a tower. This one would house some magic experiments. He had the idea of using some of Scar’s old “magic” crystals, that the other hermits laughed off as jokes (Cubfan thought otherwise). He’d heard of some old legend, where throwing enchanted books into portals would change the dimension that they lead into. _Maybe the crystals have a similar effect?_ The bee thought, grabbing a shulker box of grey terracotta and another of fresh honey blocks. After a short while of searching, X decided on an empty area in the middle of a small pond and got to work.

But he was stopped soon by an odd feeling in his chest. Something had shifted. Something had changed. X searched through the pits of his mind for the source of the discomfort, and found it in GoodTimesWithScar’s magical village. This was rather convenient, as he was going to head there in the morning anyways to find some of Scar’s magic crystals anyways. _Hope everything’s alright_ the hermit thought, flying towards the hexagon portal, humming along to another song.

Scar tossed and turned in his sleep, opening his eyes in a cold sweat. His dreams were filled with mountains falling inwards with him still inside, and as it turned out the crushed feeling was coming from his little grey tabby cat, Jellie, who was sleeping on his chest. Scar smiled, petting the kitty and carefully moving out from underneath her. He moved out of the way and quickly replaced the area underneath the cat with a pillow. Jellie was woken up though, and she yawned at Scar. He scratched the area behind one of her ears that she loved to be petted on, and she purred loudly. Scar walked out of his bedroom, climbing down the ladder in Larry the Snail and into his small kitchen. He opened the cooler (no fridges, how do you put electricity in a giant wooden snail?) and fished out a package of cat food. Checking the clock, the mayor determined it was 1:15 in the morning. He ate a golden carrot and fed Jellie the cat food, coming to the conclusion that as long as the cat was up, she might as well be fed.

He jumped onto the ground, the mysterious violet symbols on his cape glowing to keep Scar from hitting the ground hard. He had found it in an end city, along with a book that said that it was enchanted with feather falling. How it had gotten an enchantment made specifically for boots was beyond the builder. But something caught his eye. An odd green thing, about as big as he was, and glowing with similar symbols to the ones on his cape. It was propped up on a rock, dirty and covered in dust and a red substance that most likely was _not_ cranberry juice. The wizard walked over to the object, puzzled, and stared at the writing that was scrawled in messy handwriting. ̇/╎ᓭ⚍ᒲᔑ He instantly knew it was in galactic, a well known magic language used for enchanting. But Scar couldn’t read it, it must’ve been in a much older version than the one that the mayor was accustomed to. Running his fingers along the object, he deducted it must’ve been a huge chestplate. But who could wear something that big? The ender dragon? Scar pulled out a spellbook and flipped to a page for translating languages. He pulled out a fistfull of scarlet powder and flung it on the armor piece. The lime green lettering glowed red, and changed from the untranslatable word to a familiar name. Eyes widening, the builder quickly shoved the chestplate into his inventory before anyone could see it. But he was too slow.


	2. Something is wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma confronts Scar, a flashback, and trouble in the shopping district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke here ch. 2
> 
> (I finished writing this about a day after I did chapter 1[I'm writing this all in a google doc and pasting it so no I didn't write it all in like 1 day lmao] but I decided that posting this 2 days after pt. 1 would be too fast)

Xisuma flew towards Scar’s base, humming to himself. But something made the bee stop in his tracks. The admin hid in a tree, and watched as the mayor of hermitcraft stood over something. X’s breath slowed. No, it couldn’t be… The admin quietly leapt onto the ground and carefully walked behind Scar.

“ **What are you doing, Scar?** ” Xisumavoid asked in an unusually deep and threatening voice. The builder whipped around, the familiar object nowhere to be seen. The redstoner’s eyes narrowed, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

Stuttering, Scar replied with ,“W-what do you mean, X?” This only raised more suspicions. The bee stepped forwards and said back,”Oh, don’t you think I **didn’t notice**.” The violent energy resurfaced in his words. Scar stumbled backwards, and noticed right at that moment that his elytra and sword were still in his room. Sweating slightly, the mayor was cornered against the rough wooden side of Larry the Snail.

Xisuma’s eyes faintly glowing orange, he added “ **I saw you, standing over a green object. Now, I know you’re bad at lying, so I’ll give you one chance to tell me what that object was and how you got it, or my words won’t be the only sharp-edged things at your throat.** ” The words hurt, and even X could tell. Mumbling, Scar replied with “I found a chestplate-looking thing on the ground there, and it had words in old-looking galactic on it, so I translated it and it said-” The bee, thinking that this was a lie, snarled and yelled “ _ **I KNOW THAT’S NOT HOW YOU GOT THAT!**_ ”

The mayor looked around, but he couldn’t back up anymore. “ _ **I THREW IT INTO THE VOID, HOW COULD IT HAVE SURVIVED?**_ ” Scar, afraid, got an idea. He tossed the chestplate to the side, distracting X. While he dove for the armor, the builder e-pearled into his room, grabbing his sword, elytra, and netherite armor. The bee soon noticed that his prey was gone, and spotted purple particles flowing out from the entrance to Larry. He grinned and climbed the ladder. Scar spun around, drawing his sword. Xisuma was standing in front of the doorway, blocking the moonlight from getting in. His eyes glowed a bright orangey-red, like dried blood.

“X… this isn’t you..” Xisuma hesitated. Scar’s eyes were filled with fear, and it reminded him of something, a memory from long ago.

_Xisuma was hesitant to go along with his fellow watchers, but what choice did he have? They were all clamoring together, excitedly planning out how they were going to destroy the homes of the dirty overworlders. The odd, green armor-clad watcher stood awkwardly in the corner, hands shaking as he remembered what had happened the previous night. He stared down at his palms, and gasped as he saw blood scattered on the grey gauntlets. The blood isn’t real. It isn’t. Where could it have come from? Xisuma was forced to tell himself. He then saw the gang of watchers running out the door, and he hesitantly followed. Jogging swiftly, staying at the back of the group, the younger watcher slid on his specially made mask and jumped into the portal._

_For some reason, he was simply unable to use a watcher mask. Putting one on simply did nothing, as it just slid right off instead of attaching itself to his face as normal masks did. So one time, his brother put the smooth white mask onto Xisuma’s face while he was sleeping, and didn’t take it off. Keeping his hand firmly planted down, Ꮛ̵̛̺́́͐̄͑̽́̄͑͆̈́͋͊̉͘̚̚͝ጀ̶̨̗̤͙̪̰͕̦͖̃̀̓͒͋͒͠͠ watched as Xisuma shrieked and seized in pain. The magic encased inside was simply too much for him to handle, so his face caught on an odd, purplish fire. It was quickly put out, but it resulted in Xisuma having permanent scars in the shape of an “X” on his face. The special mask was made to cover up these scars, which would let overworld air seep into his bloodstream and kill him quickly if they were left uncovered._

_Pushing those memories aside, the watcher landed in the overworld, his boots digging into the odd green ground. Looking around, he watched as a village caught on fire, and the residents ran out with fearful expressions on their faces. Xisuma walked around, trying to stay away from the group, which would certainly pressure him into killing overworlders. Remembering the previous day, that was on the very end of Xisuma’s agenda._

_But something made him stop in his tracks. A small figure, which was casting a very poor invisibility spell._

_The watcher peered down at the shaking shape. It was an overworlder, wearing a purple robe with gold accents. The overworlder, perhaps a wizard, was covered in bloody cuts, which were going to scar. “P-please don’t hur-hurt me…” Xisuma narrowed his eyes, and whispered “Of course not! I personally think all the stuff that my family is doing is horrible. “_

_The wizard lowered his arms, and the shabby spell disappeared. “This isn’t some kind of trap, right?” Xisuma chortled, and replied “No! If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it easily already!” The overworlder seemed startled at Xisuma’s response, possibly the overworlders weren’t very quick to kill things. “What’s your name, little guy? I’m Xisumavoid, ya can just call me Xisuma for short!” The wizard tilted his head, and answered “I’m.. I’m George T. W. Scar. Heh, I guess I really lived up to my last name.. Also, please don’t call me little.”_

_He paused, touching his bloodied face, and then added “Can I call you X? Your.. your scars kinda look like an X, and your name is Xisumavoid…” Xisuma lifted the shorter wizard up onto his shoulders, “Of course! Now, let’s go now, I don’t wanna be around these guys anymore anyways.” Scar seemed confused. "But.. isn't the watcher land where you live? Leaving your home... your family would be upset." Xisuma ignored this comment._

The bee’s eyes faded back to their blueish-purple state. He stared down at his hands, and then looked at Scar. “Scar… I can’t believe I did that. I thought she was..” Confused, the mayor asked “Who’s… who’s she?” X just shrugged and replied with “No one! C’mon, we should go to sleep. It is pretty late, or technically early since it’s the morning now.” The builder nodded, but he was still kinda confused about what had happened to his friend.

He tossed and turned, recalling the previous events. Xisuma could talk about his hatred for the watchers for hours, but years ago, the admin came through the watcher portal only to leave his kind behind. Scar was there to witness it. The confusion kept him awake for hours, until his analog clock read 7:55. Sighing, he stretched and got up once again. But to the wizard’s surprise, X was standing in the doorway and was patiently waiting for him. Before Scar could react, the bee exclaimed in a happy tone, “Howdy there! I need your help.”

Welsknight yawned, and looked around his dimly lit room. It was pretty standard, a peeling yellow and white striped wallpaper, a large glass window overlooking a grassy green field, a couple posters courtesy of his neighbor, VintageBeef. It appeared to be early in the morning, maybe 6:00? He wasn’t sure. Stretching, the knight slid on his cold metal armor and made himself a cup of coffee.

Drinking the warm refreshment out of the faded blue mug, he was completely unaware of what would happen to him soon. Wels tossed a piece of bread in the toaster, and while it cooked, he felt a buzz from his communicator. It was a message from… Bdubs? What does he need? The two hermits weren’t enemies, they just lived a fair distance apart and didn’t talk too often. “hey guys, pls come to the cowmercial district its urgent”

Sighing, Wels replied with a simple “K I’ll be right there” He paused, considering something, then added “Unless it’s super important, I think the two of us can take care of this.” He took the toast out of the toaster, buttered it, then checked the communicator, which had 1 new message, from Bdubs: “yea I’m pretty sure wels is enough''

Welsknight slid on his elytra, finishing the last of the toast, and with a simple boost from a firework rocket he was in the air. The trip took a good 10 minutes. It could have been faster with nether travel, but he had.. bad experiences in the nether and avoided it at pretty much all costs.

Plus, who knew? Maybe the problem had something to do with the nether. Right as he landed, he felt another buzz from the communicator. “<Xisuma>:Hey guys, are you sure it’s alright? I’ll be stopping by just in case.” And then a second one: “<Keralis1>:it’s early you can probably go back to sleep” Wels shoved the communicator back in his pocket. Xisuma seemed oddly concerned about whatever was going on, no one even knew what it the threat was yet.

But something was definitely off.

He couldn’t tell exactly what it was, it was just… different somehow. And then he saw Bdubs.

The boomer’s skin wasn’t its normal tannish-olive, it was a dark pinkish-red. His eyes were a shade similar to Tango’s, along with his hair, which also had streaks of red running through it.

Protruding from his hair, there were two ivory horns like those of a bull. On his back, there were another two large, crimson batlike wings. His head was violently twitching from side to side, and he appeared to be arguing to himself under his breath. Upon seeing the knight, his head stopped twitching and he stopped whispering. “ **Hello there, Wels.** ” he said in an odd, glitching voice. His teeth were long and sharp, almost like a serpent of some kind.

Wels jumped backwards, startled by his friend’s new appearance. He fumbled for his communicator, barely being able to type “X com” before the demon-like Bdubs reached for him with a clawed hand and enveloped him in a ball of red energy.

What’s going on? he thought, but his mind was swiftly interrupted by something new. “ **Don’t resist, resistance only makes this harder for me.** ” Bdubs hissed in the voice. Wels had no choice but to succumb to it. The energy filled the void of his mind, and the knight felt his body changing.

He grew much taller, his eyes began to glow, he grew wings, horns, and talons, his skin turned into a scaly red surface. “ **Much better.** ”

The voice said happily in his thoughts. “ **Little pawn, I shall call you… Helsknight. My other pawn, of course, is BTriple6100.** ” Wels, fighting against the bonds in his mind, asked the voice “ _Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?_ ” The voice seemed to growl, if intrusive voices in your mind could even possess the ability to growl.

“ **I am the one that your admin shoved back. I am the Wasp. I am the reason you haven’t had a new hermit join in years.** " The voice hesitated, then added:

“ **I am Xisumavoid’s little sister. I’m Zalgo.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEE cliffhanger my boi Wels got turned into Hels :O


	3. A death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to X?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small gore/violence warning! I also have a second warning right before it happens

_ Zalgo was a very… odd watcher. She was much shorter than the children her age, and she wanted her armor very desperately. When watchers grow up, they get their own set of armor with their name on it. Zalgo had always wanted hers badly, which confused the older watchers, who would usually tell her about how they weren’t allowed to take it off and it got very sweaty and hard to move.  _

_ “But… it looks so cool!” was her usual response to this, and that usually led them to chuckle and walk away.  _

_ So one day, Zalgo devised a plan to get herself her own set of armor. _

_ She had been learning a bunch of spells in magic class, and one of them would come in useful here. She cast an orb of invisibility, it would hide any solid objects near her from view. The young watcher was in the loot chamber, an area where her kind would toss random spoils of looting overworld cities. It happened that her big brother, Ꮛ̵̛̺́́͐̄͑̽́̄͑͆̈́͋͊̉͘̚̚͝ጀ̶̨̗̤͙̪̰͕̦͖̃̀̓͒͋͒͠͠ , was on watch duty. Why all this junk needed to be monitored was a mystery.  _

_ But Zalgo desperately needed some supplies, and this was the first place she thought to look. So she carefully crept up to the pile, making sure to stay quiet, and inspected the items without making a sound. _

Bike helmet, wooden sticks, ooh black dye!

_ Zalgo tossed as many items as she could into her backpack. Everything was going to plan. Well, the younger watcher had forgotten one important factor. The invisibility wore off, and Zalgo was now standing in front of the pile, stuffing random items into her pack, and Ꮛ̵̛̺́́͐̄͑̽́̄͑͆̈́͋͊̉͘̚̚͝ጀ̶̨̗̤͙̪̰͕̦͖̃̀̓͒͋͒͠͠ was about to turn around and see her. _

_ But the girl knew what she was doing. _

_ She jumped to the other side of the large pile, right before her older brother caught her stealing. It happened that the exit door was right behind her new hiding place, so she carefully crept out and walked down the long palace halls as if nothing had just happened. _

_ Jogging towards their mediocre living space, fumbling for her keys, Zalgo got home and rushed down to the basement. She dumped the items in her pack onto a long table and pulled some extra materials out from a rack on one of the end stone brick walls. The girl stared down at the items that she had managed to grab, already planning what she would do next.  _

_ Zalgo taped some cardboard to the front of the bike helmet, cut out two holes to see through, and stretched some black fabric across. Then she painted the entire thing black, and after a short while of assessment she dotted some red paint on the dried ebony paint.  _

_ This carried on for a couple hours, but no one was in the house to hear the constant thumping of plastic against wood, drill whirring, the  _ burr _ of a sewing machine, the snipping of scissors.  _

_ Right as she finished the costume, the door opened on the floor above her.  _ The first viewer! _ Zalgo thought happily.  _

_ She put the helmet on, sliding her chestplate and cape on as well. She wore a black helmet with dark eyeholes, splattered with red paint. Two antennae made with broken wooden sticks stuck out of the top, and two red pincers were glued to the front. Her long golden-purple hair flowed out of the back. On her chest there was a dim orangey-red chestplate, and a yellow-orange cape based off of …”Roman” ones, as the old race was called in the overworld.  _

_ She wore gold and ebony striped armbands and boots, with little dots coming off of each black stripe.  _ _ Also along her back, there were two partially transparent blue bug wings. The watcher girl walked upstairs, wearing her odd getup. Xisuma was the one who had come home, and he confusedly looked her up and down. “Z, ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ? iᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᓭ⚍!¡!¡𝙹ᓭᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ ᔑ∷ᒲ𝙹∷?” Zalgo nodded excitedly. “I based it off of ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹ᓭᒷ 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷∴𝙹∷ꖎ↸ ∴ᔑᓭ!¡ᓭ. They always sounded fascinating.”  _

_ The family spoke a mixture of galactic and the overworld language, similar to most other Ender families. Not that they wanted to, it was an ancient curse brought about some crazy overworld wizard that made all galactians speak English, as it was called there. Sure, there were other overworld languages, but the wizard only spoke English so that’s how it was. Xisuma rolled his purple eyes.  _

_ “Z, you can’t just ꖌᒷᒷ!¡ ʖᒷ╎リ⊣ 𝙹ʖᓭᒷᓭᓭᒷ↸ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷∴𝙹∷ꖎ↸ ᓵ∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⚍∷ᒷᓭ! T⍑ᒷ! The council will be cross with you once you grow up and keep fawning over those dumb creatures.” Zalgo sighed. “I ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ╎ℸ ̣…” _

_ Xisuma scooped her up in his large arms, and pulled the helmet off to look into her eyes. “Look, I like it and all… hmm, maybe don’t tell anyone you themed it off of a wisp or whatever it’s called. He began to slide the helmet back onto her head, when something in his eyes changed. They changed from blueish-purple to a sort of orangey color, it resembled the color of the cape on her back, or the eyes of the council watchers as they had been described to her.  _

_ Zalgo began to get a fearful feeling in her stomach. Two long horns quickly grew out of X’s fluffy brown hair, and his violet scar glowed a pale white. His normal, slightly pointy teeth that were tinted purple like all other watchers became incredibly long and dangerous-looking, and his tongue was also very long and double-pronged. His tongue flicked in and out of his mouth, similar to a snake from the overworld.  _

_ Xisuma seemed to sense this thought, and he looked even angrier now. “ _ **_⚍リᔑ⚍ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹∷╎⨅ᒷ↸ ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷∴𝙹∷ꖎ↸ ⍑ᔑᓭ ᔑ ᓭᒷ∷╎𝙹⚍ᓭ !¡⚍リ╎ᓭ⍑ᒲᒷリℸ ̣. ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ !¡⚍リ╎ᓭ⍑ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ, ⨅ᔑꖎ⊣𝙹 ⎓. ⍊𝙹╎↸?_ ** _ ” Zalgo shook her head furiously. Her brother leaned over her, and she noticed that his fingers protruded from his gloves and they were also much sharper than normal, like…  _ dragon _ talons. “ _

**_ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡⚍リ╎ᓭ⍑ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ , 𝙹⎓ ᓵ𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷ, ╎ᓭ ↸ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ 𝙹∷ ᔑʖᔑリ↸𝙹リᒲᒷリℸ ̣. !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ᓵ⍑𝙹𝙹ᓭᒷ 𝙹リᒷ, 𝙹∷ ╎'ꖎꖎ ᓵ⍑𝙹ᓭᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍._ ** _ ” The watcher girl barely had enough time to open her mouth before a watcher mask appeared on Xisuma’s face and he reached for his sister with a hand enveloped in purple flame. “ _ **_!¡⚍リ╎ᓭ⍑ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑᓭ ʖᒷᒷリ ᓵ⍑𝙹ᓭᒷリ. ʖᒷ !¡∷ᒷ!¡ᔑ∷ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ᒷ ̇/ᒷᓵ⚍ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸._ ** _ ” _

  
  


**Note: A lot of violence is about to be described, skip to the paragraph after the next one if you want to skip it.**

  
  


_ Purple watcher blood seeped out of the sides of the watcher mask, Xisuma’s body couldn’t tolerate the magic for very long.  _ He’s gonna die… _ Zalgo thought fearfully. This was very quickly interrupted by being slammed into the wall by a burst of magic. A framed photo of the family happily hugging together fell to the floor, the glass shattering. She had gotten a nosebleed on impact. The girl stumbled up, but her helmet got kicked downwards by one of Xisuma’s heavy boots. The wooden sticks dug into her head, most definitely digging into her scalp. Zalgo screamed in pain, and Xisuma sensed that this hurt her and seemed to hesitate. Z thought that doing anything else to show that she wasn’t dead yet would only lead to more pain, so she stayed completely still and breathed as quietly as possible. Something occurred to her, the loss of blood was making her woozy. She passed out, and Xisuma hit her a couple more times until he was satisfied. _

  
  
  


_ Xisuma stared down at his sister, a horrible feeling in his stomach. All he remembered was cradling her, then standing over her dead, limp body. He began to cry, tears leaking out of the sides of his mask. He then noticed that he was wearing the watcher mask, and tossed it onto the floor and stomped on it until it was just a bunch of broken white pieces. He soon heard a knock at the door, so he cast a very swift teleportation spell and left the room to think about his actions. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof
> 
> i hate this chapter lmao 
> 
> had to let my edgy 2016 side add some gore in
> 
> it was originally much gorier but then i toned it down a bit

**Author's Note:**

> haha cliffhanger go bbrrrrrrr


End file.
